


Gal Pals

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2016 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:</p><p>Some newspaper/papparzi/tabloid has an intimate picture of Cat and Supergirl and they insist on saying they are just 'gal pals' Cat and Kara reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals

“Gal pals?”  Kara demanded, staring at the caption on the blurry paparazzi photo of the two of them canoodling on their Tahiti weekend with Carter.  

Cat sighed irritably.  “Yes, darling, that’s what they call it when they know you’re a couple of lesbians but you haven’t publicly stated it.”

Kara folded her arms.  “Well, you’re not exactly a lesbian. And I don’t know what I am, but I’m not a _gal pal_.”  She put violent air quotes around “gal pal” to indicate the depth of her displeasure with it.

“Why are you even worrying about that?  I’m more worried about how they managed to find a bad angle on this!” Cat complained, gesturing to her admittedly fit, taut body.  

Kara loved that body, clothed or not.  Especially not.  It was indeed a baffling question.  Nevertheless, she wouldn’t be deterred.  “Come on, Cat.  Aren’t you tired of not calling this what it is?”

“And what is it?” Cat demurred, fixing Kara with a direct stare.

“We’re … we’re…” Kara sputtered for a moment.  They had, after all this time, not given it a name.  “Lovers!”  she exclaimed, instantly disliking the sound of it.  “Partners!”  she amended, hating that just as much because it made them sound like a law firm.  “Girlfriends!” she finally exclaimed with frustration.  

“You mean, gal pals?”  Cat asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Argh!” Kara cried.  “We’re a couple!”

“A couple of what?  Gal pals?”

Kara grabbed Cat’s shoulders and glared at her for a long moment.  Cat stared back at her with that mein of boredom she’d perfected a long time ago.  Then she broke out laughing.

Cat stood on tiptoe and kissed her.  “It’s all a rich tapestry, darling.  We don’t have to lie to anyone, we’re just not waving a flag about it right now and that’s for the good, alright?  Let’s just enjoy what we’re having, for what it is?”

Kara sulked a little for a moment and then kissed Cat back.  “OK.”

“Gal pal,” Cat tweaked her again.

“I’m going to fly you out that window and drop you into the bay,” Kara threatened, tilted Cat’s head to the side and kissing her neck.

“How about instead you fly me through that doorway and drop me into the bed?”

“Good idea.”


End file.
